The Giant's Revenge Ch 2
Chapter 2-My Blood is Tainted Apparently, I was in New York. And to get from New Orleans, Louisiana to Montauk, Long Island, New York, I used something called Shadow Travel. Chrion took me to the Big House, where I met 2 surprises. "Mr.D? Derby? How the hell did you get here?" Mr.D snapped his fingers and a Diet Coke appeared. "Never underestimate a god, Dante." A god? What was he talking about? "I am Dionysus, god of wine," he said, "Derby here, you gaurdian satyr, smelled you, so, we went to New Orleans to find and help you. You just defeated Kampe with that weapon there." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the switchblade. Chiron took it from my hands and inspected it. "Hmmmm. The wood is made the black poplar trees from the Fields of Asphodel. The metal is silver." He pressed the button and the sword popped out, "The blade is from Stygian Iron and silver." He shrunk it back into a switchblade by pressing the obsidian rock in the hilt. "Inferno. Greek for Inferno." I heard Mr.D-I mean, Dionysus mutter somethign about a corny joke. Chiron asked Dionysus to have a camper show me around, so he called a boy named Pollux from the strawberry fields over. "Pollux," Dionysus said, "Would you please show Dante here around camp. Make sure you show him to Hades' Cabin," Pollux interupted. "Hades?! But the oath?!" Dionysus lowered his hand and Pollux calmed down. "Just show him around, bring him to the Hades' Cabin, then dinner." Pollux looked at me like I was a contagious disease, but eventually took me around. "I'm Pollux," he said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The camp was like a regular camp, except that camp had been sent back to ancient Greece. They had a forge, arena, pegasus stables, armory, and much more. They has 20 cabins, each representing a different god. My cabin was 13. It had solid obsidian walls, Greek fire, and a skull over the door. My kind of place. Eventually, the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. Pollux sighed. "Well, better get going." "Why?" I asked. He frowned. "Dad's often worries about me and my twin sister, Castor." Castor, a girl's name? "Castor, isn't that a guy's name?" "Castor is 2.053 more commonly used as a girl's name. With six being the most popular, it's 4.950." He sounded like an encyclopedia. "How'd you know that?" Three times he sighed. "Everbody also says that it's a guy's name, so she whips out that fact." "Oh," I said, "Still haven't answered why you have to go." He looked up at the sky, "Long story." "How long?" I asked. "Bout 6 years." Then he ran off like it was nothing. On my way to the Dinning Pavilion, following Pollux's trail of destruction. Green girls on the ground, satyr's lying unconcious, and some more flipped and ruined stuff. I eventually ran into Chiron as he made his way to the Pavilion. He looked down at me, "Sorry Dante. So," he said as he lifted me up, "How do you like camp." I knew I had to ask the question now, "Good. Oh, and, what's with everybody hating me?" A grave look appeared on his face, "13 years ago, just before you were born, I'm guessing?" I nodded approval, "A prophecy came to be. It told of a child of Hades making a choice. Which ever one he took sommeone will rejoice. The eldest shall rise. And lead to Olympus' demise. A leader shall die by the sky's hand. The final battle fought without land." I instantly felt confused. "To keep it short, you blood is not only mortal, but Olympian. And tainted by a broken oath." That hurt. Plus, I was confused. Hurt and confused. I stood there until some Hispanic kid came up and told Chiron he had to go inside. Chiron told him to take me to Hades table, then he looked at me the same way Pollux did. When dinner was over, Chiron introduced me to the camp. And again, everyone looked at me the same Pollux and the Hispanic kid did. I sat back down, and Chiron said we were having Capture the Flag. Everybody started screaming and shouting approval. I looked around for an explanation, and Pollux came over. "So," I asked, "What's Capture the Flag?" He raised an eyebrow, "Ever played Capture the Flag with friends before?" "Ya," I replied. "Well," he said, "It's like that, but with armor and weapons." Pollux moved back to his table, and I saw his sister, Castor. She had black hair, while Pollux's hair was blonde, and a purple streak. She had a amethyst on her neckalce. She was about my age and beautiful. Then two groups of people came in. One had a banner that was blood red, with a bloody spear and a boar's head. Another was yellow, but shone gold when the light hit it. It had a sun and bow and arrow on it. Apollo and Ares. Ares teamed up with Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, and, Hades. The Ares counselour said, he smiled and looked at me like I was some kind of unique weapon. Weapons appeared on every table, I took a helmet, sheild, some armor, and my switch blade, Inferno. Once I told the kid from Hermes my weaons name, he cracked up and screamed, "DANTE'S INFERNO! HA!" His name was Jorge Corredor. But people called him Speedy Gonzales. Now that was funny. He had a caduceus pendant that transformed into a spear/caduceus. With snakes named Lucas and Jessie. Appearently Pollux was conselor of Dionysus, because he had already gone on a quest & he was older by a day. The conselor of Ares of Chris di Guerra. He had a knife that transformed into a sledge hammer, spear, sword, and bat. Then the kid from Poseidon was Orion Thalassa, but everybody called him Ryan. He had a trident that transformed from a click pen. We linned up at the creek, Jorge was in a position to run for his life. Ryan stood sheild raised, and Chris leaned in and said, "Just run up to the right. I'll send some guys after you." Oh great. My first day at camp, and I'm left to lead our team to victory. The conch horn blew, and all hell broke loose. Chapter 3-I summon my great-great-grandpa Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page